


A full moon

by Jedi_Daddy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Moon, Werewolf, happiness, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26327053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jedi_Daddy/pseuds/Jedi_Daddy
Summary: Sirius waits for Lupin
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 9





	A full moon

Sirius was waiting outside the castle, lurking at the full moon in the sky. All of it was making him think of his significant other. It’s like their life as a couple was orbiting around this particular moon. Well to be fair, it was, and it still is, not that he complained, it’s more that he’s worried. A lot of sorcerers are still highly racist, even after all the work Harry has done. Every month Black-Lupin was waiting outside near the forest to see his husband come back.

It’s about 3 am when he heard a growl behind him.   
“Here you are! It took you more time tonight.”

The werewolf approached slowly and the human lifted his hand to him. After a few seconds, Lupin seemed to see no threat and bowed to put his head against Sirius’s hand. That, and the moon hiding behind the mountains caused Remus to transform himself back to a human state.   
“Isn’t it better with a pack? No pain, see?”

Remus Lupin smiled and slyly stuck his tongue out at him.

“I still hate my wolf, but yeah, it’s great. Now come here.”   
He pulled the dog to him in a huge hug making both of them fall on the grass. Sirius started laughing and Lupin-Black followed him. 

After a good laugh at each other, they slowly calmed down watching the stars disappear one after the other.   
“Lily and James are out here, watching us, aren’t they?” suddenly asked Sirius

“Yes, I am sure of that. Answered his significant other, a little tear rolling down his cheek. They must be mocking us for crying after all these years.”

“They must be so proud of Harry.”   
“I know they are”

“Let’s stop talking about that, you need to sleep, not cry.”

“Cuddle day?” Lupin asked with those puppy eyes that always had the power to destroy Sirius’s will. He sighed.   
“I am sure McGonagall will understand.”   
“Yayyyy”

“Okay let’s go before I change my mind.”

Sirius stood up and helped his husband imitate him. They walked back to Hogwarts before the kids would be up, knowing they’d have to go speak with the director.

All of that done they both crumbled on the bed, Sirius taking Remus in his arms.

“Let’s sleep now.”   
“I love being like that.”   
“Me too Rem, me too.”

“Good sunny night.”

“Good night” chuckled Black as he was falling asleep.


End file.
